


Poor Ron

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: This is a side story set in the same verse (and as a sequel) toDesire





	Poor Ron

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story set in the same verse (and as a sequel) to [Desire](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hp_may_madness_2017_by_dig/works/10857585)

Hermione is busy reading the story in the _Prophet_ , as it's Ginny's first article, after all. Even if it is about Quidditch. She doesn't hear when Ron comes into the living room at the Burrow, but her attention is quickly diverted because, well, it's hard to _miss_ Ron. He tends to make his presence known anywhere he goes. 

"What's the matter?" she asks, studying his face. His shoulders are tense, and he looks as though he's considering obliviating himself. After being with Ron for so long, Hermione can read him better than anyone else. A fact she does not share with Molly. 

"I..." Ron opens his mouth to say something and the huffs out a long sigh. "I might need you to _Obliviate_ me," he says. 

Ah! She tries not to look pleased with herself because this is not about her. It's about whatever Ron is going through with. Today. 

"Do you mind telling me what it is first?" 

"Did you...I mean...I don't know. Oh Merlin!" 

"What is the matter?" she asks, actually concerned now. 

"I went into the shed—"

Her eyes widen and she lets out a small gasp. "I told you not to go there—" 

"I thought you were joking." 

"Ron, when was the last time I told you a joke?" 

"Fair point," he says, sagging into the sofa next to her and burying his face in her neck. "Just _Obliviate_ me." 

"What did you see?" she asks, softly, knowing fully well what he saw. She'd accidentally walked in on them last week, too. If it wasn't for the fact that it was her ex-boyfriend, her brother-in-law, and one of her best friends, she would have been more enticed by it. But walking in on Viktor, Charlie, and Neville, all entwined with each other was not how she wanted to start her weekend. 

"Why don't they use Privacy Charms?" 

"I think in the heat of the moment..." 

"But Neville too? I mean, I know Viktor and Charlie were a thing, and he was always around — I guess it makes sense why Neville hangs around so much but— They could just get a hotel like normal people." 

She smirks. "Didn't realise you knew people who did that sort of thing." 

"Don't change the subject!" he snaps. 

She throws her head back and laughs because with Ron, you kind of just have to do that sometimes. 

"I don't know how I'll ever look Neville in the eye again." He sighs and settles against her some more, making himself home by her side. "Why does it always happen to me?" 

She wraps her arm around Ron, trying to console him. "Well, you really need to start knocking before you enter a room." She'd really thought he would listen to her when she'd told him not to go there. Especially after walking in on Harry and Draco so many times. 

"That's not funny," he says when he can feel her holding her laugh in. 

"Come on, it's a little funny."


End file.
